


То, что я вижу

by Risen_Iva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Iva/pseuds/Risen_Iva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Главное — твои глаза и то, что я в них вижу.<br/>- И что же ты видишь? <br/>- Я вижу спокойствие. Ты устал убегать и готов встретить неизбежное, но только не в одиночестве.<br/>- Нет. Только не в одиночестве(С)Sin sity</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что я вижу

Стайлз даже не понял, как так все сложилось. Он уже привык, что отец может взять смену и явиться только на следующий день. У большинства сослуживцев отца были дети и жены. А Стайлз был уже взрослый. Он мог побыть один, у него есть Скотт. Они всегда могут остаться у Мелисы, нарядить елку и сжечь пару фейерверков. Мелиса приготовит сытный ужин, они послушают бой курантов, а потом завалятся к отцу с горячей домашней едой в контейнерах.

Но в это рождество Скотт бросил его ради призрачной надежды побыть с Элисон. У Стайлз не получается назвать это по-другому, в груди он ощущает предательство. Да, Стайлз давно заметил, как они отдалились, но из-за случившихся событий он просто не придавал таким пустякам значение. Выжить и вытащить всех из непроходящего пиздеца, было главной задачей для него.

За окном стоял солнечный морозный день. Хоть в доме было тепло, Стайлз кутался в теплый свитер. Уже давно ему казалось, что он вмерз в этот город, в свою жизнь, и никуда не движется. Он живет в ледниковом периоде и все его попытки выбраться из этих ледовитых морей тщетны. Только сейчас оставшись один на один с собой, его одалевают эиоции. Все рождественское утро он шатался по дому в бессмысленных попытках чем-либо занять себя. Стайлз ходил из комнаты в комнату, хватал какие-то вещи в руки, бесцельно переставлял их, потом снова брал и опять ставил на место. На периферии сознания обрывками всплывали кошмары прошлого года. Сталзу хотелось оставить всех их в уходящем году, а в новом лишь лелеять надежду на лучшее. Сначала он выгреб всю грязь из своей комнаты. Нашел даже пару окровавленных бинтов засунутых под кровать. Потом он перешел в комнату отца. Но тут не было сильной необходимости убираться, отец всегда был аккуратен. Затем Стайлз прибрался на кухне и даже выгреб из чулана украшения для рождественской ели. Время ещё не перевалило за обед.

Стайлз окинул взглядом сияющий стерильной чистотой дом. Где-то на кухне из плохо завинченного крана, капала вода, за окном проезжали машины. Скользнув взглядом по идеально отполированной поверхности стола, Стайлз ощутил, что чувство неопределенности еще сильнее давит на него. Ком отрешенности и безразличия подкатывал к горлу и норовил выбраться обратно вместе с завтраком. Собственный дом казался Стайлзу неживым. Когда его отец был не дома, не было слышно звуков телевизора, который он смотрит по вечерам. Стайлзу кажется, что он не чувствует запаха любимого отцовского одеколона. На секунду, ему в голову пришла мысль, что может быть они уже все мертвы? Время словно застыло. Стрелки часов судорожно дергались в конвульсиях, но не шагали вперед. Как вырваться из этой рутины, которая смолой забила его горло и ноздри?

Стайлз поспешно оделся не по-зимнему легко и, прихватив ключи от машины, выбежал во двор.  
На улице все было покрыто пушистыми шапками снега. Люди, смеясь, украшали свои дома светящимися гирляндами. Дети бегали по сугробам мокрые и счастливые.

Стайлз ехал сосредоточено глядя на дорогу и крепче сжимая руль. Он чувствовал, что безумно завидует всем этим соседям. Для них он всегда был счастлив или хотя бы возбужденно что-то тараторил. Этому он научился после смерти матери. Он не мог показать отцу как ему больно. Это бы просто сгубило его вместе с бутылкой, к которой тот прикладывался каждый день. Стайлз был этаким мальчиком, которого что-то внутри вечно дергает и заставляет улыбаться.

В магазине царило не просто рождество, а предрождественская неразбериха. Всюду сновали улыбающиеся мамаши с горланящими детьми. Даже недовольные отцы не выглядели такими хмурыми как обычно, и покупали детям то, что те так громко просили. Группы возбужденной молодежи нервно пытались купить спиртное по поддельным удостоверениям. Сегодня ведь рождество — все можно!

Стайлз вяло бродил между рядов, выбирая чего бы вкусного себе приготовить. Пусть сегодня не самый лучший день в его жизни, но определенно не самый худший. В этот спокойный, тихий день он порадует себя вкусной и вредной пищей. Может быть, угостит ей отца. Стайлз положил в тележку кусок сочной отбивной, которую он зажарит в масле с огромным количеством ароматных специй. Он прошёл мимо, прикидывая как бы залезть в отцовские запасы и украсть у него бутылочку вина. Вряд ли кто-то продаст сыну шерифа спиртное. А отец может и не будет против, если он не сильно к ней приложится.

Задумавшись, он не заметил стоящего впереди человека и задел слегка его плечом. 

\- Извините, я… - начал было он, но подняв глаза, столкнулся с недовольным взглядом Дерека Хейла. - Оу... Это ты.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - вымолвил он, отвернулся и отправился дальше.

Они с Дереком не были друзьями и, даже приятелями их было сложно назвать. Но как вообще можно определить оборотня, которому ты пару раз спасал жизнь и который не меньше спасал твою. Иногда в редкие моменты передышек между всей той оборотнической жутью, что его окружала, по ночам Стайлз позволял получить себе болезнено-блеклый оргазм, представляя себя в руках такого сильного уверенного человека. Забыть о всех проблемах или представить, что их нет, или есть рядом тот, кто может решить их не напрягаясь, которого он не подвергает опасности. 

Стайлз осмотрелся вокруг, но Дерека рядом не было. Он прошел мимо рядов и увидел Хейла, задумчиво вертящего в руке упаковку чего-то замороженного.

\- Ты же не собираешься кормить стаю в рождество замороженным...Что это вообще?

Дерек в ответ лишь тяжело вздохнул и положил упаковку к себе в корзину. Стайлз машинально заглянул туда же. В корзине был не хитрый набор: бутылка виски, упаковка готовой картошки фри и то замороженное нечто, отдаленно напоминающее бифштекс, а еще, почему-то, пару спелых манго. И тут Стайлз понял. Словно кто-то хлопнул в ладоши у него над ухом. Эрика и Бойд ушли. Питер, возможно, не захотел проводить рождество, сидя и пережевывая все страхи прошлого года. И, кажется, даже захватил с собой Айзека, судя по покупкам в корзине Дерека. А больше у него никого и не было. Возможно ли, что Дереку Хейлу, такому накачанному, стильно одетому, умеющему заставлять людей делать так, как ему это нужно, тоже не было с кем побыть в это рождество? Если так подумать, то за этот год жизнь его изменилась, и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону...

\- Где стая? Или ты решил всех прогнать и устроить холостяцкий вечерок с какой-нибудь горячей девчонкой? - попытался пошутить Стайлз, но взгляд говорил красноречивее слов. В полупустой корзине одиноко гремела бутылка.

\- Нет, Стайлз, я не прогонял стаю, они сами ушли. И я не собираюсь зажигать ни с какими горячими девчонками... - устало он процитировал ранее сказанное Стайлзом. - Что тебе надо?

Тут Стайлз посмотрел на него и заметил круги под глазами, которые говорили не просто об усталости, а об отчаянье. В уголках глаз словно залегла безвыходная тоска. То, что было страхом Стайлза, для Дерека было реальностью. Потерять всех и остаться одному. Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек как-то посерел и постарел с момента их первой встречи. Тогда это был лощеный пижон, излучавший опасность наравне с хищником, а сейчас человек, который искал успокоения. В отчуждение ли или тепле?

\- Я тут остался один на рождество... - неуверенно начал Стайлз и нервно рассмеялся — кажется, ты тоже, свободен? Может, пойдем ко мне? Ну, вместе не так страшно... - почти шепотом закончил он.

Дерек пристально смотрел на него пару секунд, но потом всё же кивнул. Опустил на пол свою корзину, достав оттуда лишь бутылку виски. Переложил манго и покатил тележку Стайлза вперед.

На кассе веселая кассирша быстро пробила покупки и пожелала им счастливого рождества. Из магазина они вышли в тишине. Так же молча добрались на машине Стайлза до его дома.

Молчание уже стало превращаться в напряжение поэтому, как только они вошли в дом, Стайлз отправил Дерека в гостиную, а сам отправился разбирать покупки и готовить ужин.

Он не понимал, как ему хватило смелости уличить Дерека в одиночестве и уж тем более пригласить его к себе. И еще больше он гадал над тем, почему Дерек согласился провести рождество с назойливым Стайлзом Стилински?

Стайлз вымыл овощи, разложил их на столе, нарезал стейки и полез за специями, чтобы смешать что-нибудь сногсшибательно-ароматное. Сначала он не заметил Дерека, облокотившегося на дверной косяк со скрещенными руками и хмурым лицом. Он даже немного вздрогнул.

\- Что?.. - выдавил он отчего-то смутившись такого внимания.

\- Не думал, что ты готовишь.

\- Готовлю, убираю, слежу, чтобы отец не просыпал на работу и всегда был чисто одет, - Стайлз выдохнул, когда разговор вроде бы начал завязываться - кто, если не я?

Дерек как всегда не ответил, лишь кивнул. Постояв так еще пару минут, он прошел к столу, сел и спросил:

\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

Сталз обрадовался и совсем расслабившись, запряг Дерека нарезать овощи, которые цветным пятном расположились на столе, и отсвечивали своими влажными боками. Особенно выделялись желтые фрукты, которые купил Дерек.

\- Зачем нам манго? - между делом поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Я их люблю.

Если честно, Стайлзу было сложно представить Дерека в домашней обстановке без кожаной куртки и крови по всему телу. Такой Дерек хоть и выглядел устрашающе, но был знаком Стайлзу. А что делать с Дереком, любящим сладкие экзотические фрукты, с наслаждением жующим их, а потом облизывающим пальцы, по которым течет сок? 

Они приготовили ужин. Время от времени переговариваясь о чем-то незначительном. Потом Стайлз накрыл стол в гостиной, а Дерек принес два бокала под виски. Стайлз посмотрел на время, которое к его удивлению отмотало довольно много. Уже перевалило за десять часов вечера. До рождества оставалось совсем немного. Стайлз достал цветную коробку с игрушками и молча протянул её Дереку. Не наряженная ёлка сиротливо стояла в темном углу. Дерек взял из коробки звезду и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом нахлобучил ее на макушку ели, а затем повернулся к Стайлзу и протянул ему гладкий красный шар. Тут время словно ускорило свой ход для Стайлза. Он наряжал елку вместе с Дереком Хейлом в своем доме. Как такое случилось? Вот он шутит и смеется, а Дерек скромно улыбается ему в ответ. Они пережили столько вместе, варились во всем этом гневе и отрицании, злости и боли. Стайлз думал, что дальше его жизнь подведет их только к плахе. Но вот сейчас он мог позволить себе забыться и не думать ни о чем. У него не было вчера и не будет завтра. У них есть только сегодня, сейчас. Все разочарования и трагедии суровой реальности больше не существуют для них. 

За десять минут до рождества они сели за стол. Дерек щедро плеснул в его бокал виски. И на вопросительный взгляд в ответ уверенно подтолкнул стакан к Стайлзу. Они выпили без тоста. Спиртное обожгло гортань и ухнуло куда-то в пустой желудок. По телевизору пробили куранты и с улицы потянулись голоса поздравлений и радостные возгласы. Они сидели молча, не смотря друг на друга. Потом Дерек разлил еще по одной, а Стайлз разложил по тарелкам сочное жирное мясо с овощами.

\- Ты вкусно готовишь, - похвалил его Дерек.

\- А ты не такой уж и плохой собеседник для компании, - пошутил в ответ Стайлз и тут же напрягся, немного испуганно смотря на Дерека. От выпитого виски его немного развезло, в доме было тепло, и в голове Стайлза затуманилось. Дерек замер на миг, а потом потянулся рукой к нему. Стайлз пригнулся ожидая удара, но рука, застыв на мгновение, уверенно прижалась к его голове и потрепала по волосам. Затем, словно ничего не случилось, Дерек продолжил есть. Стайлз моргнул пару раз и сильно потер глаза, а потом тоже вернулся к еде.

Когда бутылка опустела почти на половину, а они сыто сидели на диване, было принято решение никуда не ходить. Стайлз позвонил отцу, поздравил его, уверил, что он в порядке, и ему совсем не грустно. Даже когда он знал, что отец его не видит, все равно растягивал губы в улыбке, будто так отец поверит в то, что он счастлив один в рождество.

Потом они быстро убрали на столе, оставив виски и легкие закуски, не споря выбрали фильм. Черно-белый «Город грехов» тихо разносился из телевизора, который слабо освещал гостиную.

Стайлз довольно разместился на диване, соприкасаясь коленями с Дереком. От выпитого хотелось спать, но суровый Микки Рурк на экране не позволял отвлечься от увлекательного зрелища, хоть фильм и был просмотрен пару-тройку раз. От Дерека веяло пряными специями, в которых они заделывали мясо, и каким-то теплом. Стайлза так и манило прижаться к нему и как кот потереться, прося ласки. Но это же Дерек, выточенный, словно из стали, а здесь перед ним такой мягкий, расслабленный и удивительно теплый. За размышлениями Стайлз медленно опустил голову ему на плечо. Дерек сразу напрягся, все его тело натянулось в струну. Стайлзу так хотелось почувствовать себя нужным, что бы хоть кто-нибудь поблагодарил его за то, что он делает, так он мог почувствовать себя снова живым, а не жующим и машинально улыбающимся и кивающим трупом.

\- Обними меня, - безэмоционально попросил он.

С полминуты ничего не происходило, а потом большая горячая рука робко прижалась к его плечу. Стайлз полежал так немного, а потом потерся носом о предплечье Дерека. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Стайлз не собирался жить вечно и уже совершил достаточно ошибок, одной больше или меньше для него не имело особого значения. Он неуверенно приблизился к Дереку и облизнул губы, глядя тому в глаза. А через секунду он почувствовал мягкое касание чужих губ к своим. Стайлз приоткрыл рот и впустил язык Дерека внутрь. Тяжелая рука легла ему на затылок, притягивая ближе. Их поцелуй не был страстным или нежным. Просто прикосновение кожи к коже, мягко и тепло, но они знали, что это не игра. Стайлз потянул Дерека на себя и они рухнули на диван. Дерек был тяжелым, а его руки такими, какие он представлял себе и видел во снах. Кто-то не может пить один, а Стайлз не мог встречать темноту один. И Дерек давал ему такие желанные объятия. Сегодня он был его солнцем. Стайлз с силой прижимался к нему и гладил руками бока. Ему казалось, что все касание Дерека к его коже это словно маленькие удары током, от которых кругами, как по воде, расходится тепло и удовольствие. Наконец-то Стайлз перестал чувствовать этот лютый холод, который поселился в нем с наступлением зимы. Он обхватил Дерека ногами вокруг талии и тесно притерся вставшим членом. Шов джинс неприятно давил, но сегодня с невыдуманным Дереком удовольствие было не болезненное и бесцветное, как раньше, а словно волны моря омывали его мягко и всепоглощающе. Стайлз больше не мог бежать от этой муторной юности, грустного детства, странно взрослых идей, чтобы согреться.

После они лежали мокрые и тяжело дышащие, тесно вплетаясь друг в друга и, Стайлз повторял за героями из телевизора:

\- Главное — твои глаза и то, что я в них вижу.

\- И что же ты видишь? - отвечал ему Дерек.

\- Я вижу спокойствие. Ты устал убегать и готов встретить неизбежное, но только не в одиночестве.

\- Нет. Только не в одиночестве, - вторил ему Дерек.


End file.
